Klingon Ship Recognition Manual
|production = 2301 |published = (first edition) (second edition) |pages = 32 (first edition) 48 (second edition) |year = 23rd century |ISBN = 0425069559 (first edition) ISBN 0931787416 (second edition) }} The Klingon Ship Recognition Manual was a gaming guide published by FASA as a supplement to . It showed designs and described the combat abilities for several Klingon ship types and gave brief histories for them. The ships were from the timeframes of and movies. It contained many more designs than were contained in the original Starship Combat Manual. A 32-page first edition was released in 1983 in a carton sleeve, coinciding with the release of , the title of which was printed on the sleeve. This edition contained fourteen ship classes, introduced with color art. The 1985 second edition differed greatly from the first edition. It was rewritten, expanded with new ship classes while the color art from the first edition was left out. Summary ;From the sleeve jacket (first edition): :Ship Recognition Manual: The Klingon Empire contains 28 pages of information on the ships of the Klingon Imperial Navy. Each ship is shown in color on a simulated computer printout. Fourteen ships in all. All necessary data is presented in this volume, including tonnage, crew, speeds, range, and weaponry. Everything you need to now to include them in your adventures of '''Star Trek: The Role Playing Game'. Inside, you will find information on battleships, cruisers, destroyers, gunboats, escorts, and fleet ships. A must for STAR TREK fans and gamers alike.'' ;From the book jacket (second edition): :Classified – Authorized Personnel Only. The '''Klingon Ship Recognition Manual' is intended for Star Fleet personnel with a "need to know" concerning information on the Imperial Klingon Navy. This comprehensive study discloses all known combat, visual and historical data on 42 different Klingon ships and their variants. Also included is a chronology of service and silhouette recognition chart. This manual is a must for all Star Trek enthusiasts.'' The second edition cover depicts a cutaway view of the bow on the D-20 (Death Rite) class cruiser, while the opposite back cover continues the aft cutaway image of the D-20 (Death Rite). Contents First edition *Damage Charts **D-18 Destroyer **D-7 Light cruiser **K-3 Gunboat **L-9 Frigate **D-10 Heavy cruiser **K-5 Patrol craft **S-8 Mobile dry dock **K-23 Escort **K-26 Escort **W-2 Warp shuttle **D-11 Destroyer **K-6 Gunboat **S-4 Fleet service ship **L-13 Battleship Second edition *Introduction *The Klingon Imperial Navy **Combat vessels **Assault ships ***T-3 (Mover) ***T-5 (Throne Seeker) ***T-12 (Carrier of Doom) **Battleships ***L-13 (Fat Man) ***L-24 (Ever-Victorious) **Cruisers ***D-7 (Various Names) ***D-4 (Predator) ***D-9 (Seeker) ***D-10 (Riskadh) ***D-20 (Death Rite) ***D-32 (Stronger Bird) **Destroyers ***D-2 (Stingtongue) ***D-11 (One Wing) ***D-14 (Stinger) ***D-16 (Swiftwind) ***D-18 (Gull) **Escort ***K-23 (Little Killer) ***K-24 (Winner) ***K-27 (Grim Reaper) **Frigate ***L-6 (Defender) ***L-9 (Saber) ***L-42 (Great Bird) **Gunboats ***K-3 (Kalath) ***K-5 (Watcher) ***K-4 (Enforcer) ***K-6 (Administrator) **Scouts ***K-14 (Pathmaker) ***K-17 (Deathstalker) ***K-15 (Unseen Creeper) ***K-22 (Bird of Prey) **Monitors ***K-30 (Luckless) ***K32 (Strong Victor) **Support vessels **Freighters ***G-8 (Traders Game) **Transports ***G-5 (Tugboat) ***G-6 Catapult) **Warpshuttles ***W-2 (Koreba) ***W-4 (Speedster) **Repair vessels and facilities **Tenders ***S-4 (Mender) ***S-5 (Healer) **Mobile Repair Facilities ***S-8 (Murph) **Defense Outposts ***Z-4 (Deathgame) **Recognition silhouettes **Time lines *Credits **First edition ***Product concept and layout: Jordan Weisman, Dana Knutson **Second edition ***Proofreading: Donna Ippolito ***Layout and Pasteup: Dana Knutson, Todd F. Marsh, Jane Bigos, David J. Hutchins ***Typesetting: Karen Vander Mey Links and references Characters References Starship and station types * Assault ship * Battleship * Cruiser * Destroyer * Escort * Frigate * Gunboats * Monitor * Scout * Transport * Freighter * Warp shuttle * Tender * Repair facility * Defense outpost Category:Role-playing games